


Never Go to Bed Angry

by battlemoosegalactica



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, a bit of a domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlemoosegalactica/pseuds/battlemoosegalactica
Summary: Alex catches George in what he believes to be an affair.





	Never Go to Bed Angry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimravidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/gifts).



> This is a modern au, George and Alex live together, Alex has never met Lafayette!
> 
> George/Alex is not something I have ever written, so it was a bit new for me (and weirdly difficult), but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

When Alex had flown himself through the door of his and his fiance’s apartment that night, it was like he had brought a hurricane through with him.

“I cannot believe you!” Alex yelled, ignoring George’s welcome home kiss and shoving through him, not even bothering to take off his shoes.”

“What?” George asked, confusedly following him as he stormed into the dining room. He suddenly whipped around and George stopped in his tracks, very up and close to the shorter man. Alex’s hair was in a ponytail, but barely, chunks of hair flying out all over. His face was flushed, eyes squinted, and lips noticeably worn from biting them. He also noticed the slight sheen of water on his body, it had been forecasted to sprinkle tonight. “Did you walk home?”

Ignoring the concern, Alex only took a deep breath and pressed a finger to the middle of George’s chest before continuing his original rant. “Remember when you promised we’d always be together? Because I remember when I thought you meant it.” He turned to storm out of the room.

“Woah, Alex, stop, I don’t know what you are talking about!” George tried to reason with the young man. 

Alex is not exactly known for being reasonable. He stopped his path to the door and returned, even closer than before. “Sure, don’t know what I am talking about,” he scoffed, shoving the bangs that have fallen out of his ponytail back into place. “What’s this then, huh?” He pressed his phone into George’s chest.

George caught and steadied the device, and unlocked the screen. It opened to reveal a photo of him and Lafayette taken from the back, his arm around Gilbert’s shoulders, at a bench near the shore. But Alex hasn’t met Gilbert yet. Did Alex see him yesterday night? Is this why he didn’t see him at breakfast this morning? George had figured he just went in early, but… “I fail to see the problem here,” he responded.

“I see you have a type,” Alex growled. “You like naive boys who will fall easily for your charm and your lies, do you?”

“Alex, you’ve got it all wro-”

“Don’t tell me that I have it wrong, you can’t lie to me anymore.”

“I’m not lying, Alex, please, listen to reason! He means a lot to me, but not in the ways that you think he does; he is not what you are to me-”

“Oh, so he is a bit on the side is he! Well that just clears everything up, that’s fine with me!” he yelled, snatching his phone back and stuffing it in his jean pocket.

George began to get flustered, he is just not understanding. “He’s not a bit on the side, I’m not, I am not having sex with Gil!”

“Oh goody, he has a name!” Alex seethed.

“Please, stop this madness,” he tried to grab for his arm to pull his boyfriend into a hug, but Alex quickly stepped out of his reach, making room between the two that wasn’t there before. It could be felt in the tension pull taught with their distance, both men eyeing each other to see who would make the next move. “Okay,” George breathed heavily, pulling a chair out from their dining room table. “Just sit down and listen for a bit. We’ll both sit, yeah, and let me explain.”

Alex eyed him, but conceded, pointedly not sitting in the chair George had pulled out for him, but instead on the couch in the living room, a few feet away. 

George choose not to sit, and instead paced the living room floor on the other side of the coffee table. “Now I will be completely frank with you. All I ask is that you shut your mouth for two seconds and let me finish a thought. My brain doesn’t work as fast, and I am not as good with my words as you.”

“I have questions.”

“And I will answer them, just please. Reign in the dogs a bit, yeah?”

Alex pursed his lips, but stayed silent. George took that as his cooperation, as for Alex it really is an action for him to choose to do nothing.

“Okay. Well, the other person in that picture is a young man by the name of Gilbert, although many call him Lafayette.”

“Why do you call him Gilbert?” Alex interrupted.

George sighed. He should have known that silence wouldn’t have lasted long. “I had always thought is was too impersonal to call him by his last name, I didn’t like it. He said he didn’t mind Gilbert, so I saw no issue.”

“Impersonal, huh?”

“Yes. Now, as to the nature of our relationship, I suppose I should start from the beginning. We met first while we were both serving in the marines.” Alex’s eyes widened slightly at that information. “Calm down, Alex, I have already said we have not had sex.”

“You said you weren’t having sex, in the present, very important distinction.”

“Well, I didn’t have sex with him in the past either, cool your jets.”

Alex rolled his eyes, but once again stayed silent.

“We worked together for a very long time, especially relative to others in our ranks. They do say not to make friends while in war, but we clicked so suddenly and so easily, it wasn’t really a choice. And in the midst of all we were in, it is hard to turn down any sort of comfort.

“We were both deployed on a specific mission, something of which I remember very little detail of. I was attacked that night, by a soldier of the enemy, possibly a civilian, I am not really sure. I just know I was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object and rendered unconscious. Gilbert is the one who had found me before pulling out. I have never really forgiven him for that.”

“What do you mean?” George stopped his pacing to meet Alex’s eye.

“Hm?”

“Why haven’t you forgiven him? What did he do wrong?”

“He had put himself at danger for me, not to mention the rest of the team. And for something as inconsequential as me? It was stupid.”

“You are not inconsequential.” The two held a poignant gaze between them.

“You are sweet, but that is war. It is different.”

“No, it is not.”

George smiled softly. He fell back to sit on the chair across from Alex, hunching forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “I owe Gilbert my life. We have been the closest of friends ever since. Of course, he does live in France, so I don’t see him often, but each visit of his is like we have never spent time apart. I was planning on introducing the two of you while he is here, I just hadn’t found a good way to bring it up. Until now, of course.”

“Sorry.” Alex’s cheeks tinted in embarrassment. “I get a bit… Jealous.”

“I can’t say that the photo doesn’t look incriminating.”

Alex pulled his phone out again and motioned for George to come and sit beside him. “It is a bit romantic, isn’t it?”

With the arm around the shoulder, and the sunset, and the water, George could only agree. “I can promise you it wasn’t. That night I was offering advice for his ‘boy troubles.’ He seems to have fallen in love with a young tailor who won’t return his advances. Or is too thick headed to notice them.”

“I should remind you of how hard I had to hit you over the head for you to see what was in front of you,” he smiles, nuzzling into his lover’s neck.

George turned to face him, sliding an arm around the back of Alex’s waist. “I got there eventually,” punctuating the end of his sentence with a soft kiss.

Alex rubbed his palm across his torso, countering with another embrace. “I love you. I’m sorry for accusing you so quickly.”

George pulled the mostly loose hair tie out and threaded his fingers through Alex’s hair at the base of his skull, both holding the young man in place and caressing him. He spoke against his lips with a small smile. “I can think of a way you could repay me?”

A breath escaped Alex as though it was by force. He shook his head quickly, and pushed back against George’s hand. “Will you let me meet this Lafayette?”

George backed off, moving his hand to massage Alex’s shoulders. “Of course, I’d love that.”

“Excellent,” Alex huffed before nipping George’s jaw. Alex grabbed his wrist, pulling him off the couch with him to stand. Alex hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of George’s jeans and pushed his hips flush with his lover’s, passing an enticing look from under his eyelashes. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
